


The Night Before Christmas

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A carol in prose written to tease Angel's Soul Keeper, who wanted my holiday series on her site.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Holiday Series: Lindsey/Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41086) by [Menomegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl). 



> A carol in prose written to tease Angel's Soul Keeper, who wanted my holiday series on her site.

It was the night before Christmas   
It was quiet through the house   
Angel was sitting at his computer   
Playing with the mouse 

He was getting kind of bored   
When he stumbled upon a site   
He saw the name Angel's Soul Keeper   
It gave him a really big fright 

He said: "What the heck?" and hit enter   
He read and laughed, then what did he see?   
A topic rated triple X   
He was happy, hee hee hee 

He saw "A Christmas Surprise" and clicked on it to read   
Angel thought it would make him smile, without a doubt   
About six paragraphs down, he got a shock   
He screamed "What the hell is this all about?" 

Angel kept reading cause he just couldn't stop   
He was very steamed, cause he never thought about that man at all   
As he was reading, he wondered why he kept hearing rumors like this   
Cause it was just *SO* not true, this writer really had gall 

When he was finished, he turned the computer off   
Muttering to himself, "Why do people think that about me?"   
Later on, he was very surprised during gentleman's time because   
All he could see was a blue-eyed lawyer named Lindsey


End file.
